Raspberry Kisses
by Animonstar
Summary: A silly little fic about how Megs and Roxie like to mess with perfectly fluffy kisses :D


_Ollo! So I got this idea after watching a video on youtube by Shaycarl. He gave his wife this really goofy raspberry kiss (if you don't know what that is, just read the story) and I just thought it would be something fun to do with MegaRox :D_

* * *

><p>Roxanne walked through the holographic entrance of the not-so-evil lair in search of her blue boyfriend. "Megs?" she called. No answer. "Megamind?"<p>

"I'm here, Roxanne," she heard. It sounded like he was in his "workplace", as she had dubbed it, since the lair didn't have any actual rooms. Well, there was a bedroom, but it was only recently built, when she started sleeping over for days, sometimes weeks, and a time.

His workplace was easily the biggest section of the lair, and the one with the most light. Even as the home of a hero, most of the building was still dark and cold. It was only because of Roxanne's complaints did he promise to install heating and better lighting. This "room" in particular was where the papers once hung, part of his plot to create a new hero to battle after Metroman's "death". These days the papers were gone, but it was still the sight of his most brilliant and heroic ideas.

Sure enough, she found him sketching blueprints at his desk. She loved seeing him hard at work, but tonight was a special night, and she would have to steal him away for a while. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his large head.

He chuckled, turned his chair around, and let her take a seat across his lap. "Hi," he said, very happy to see her.

"Hi yourself. I missed you today."

"I missed you, too." He leaned forward to kiss her again, lingering for a few pleasurable seconds. "When is your sister coming over?" he asked when they pulled back.

She took his wrist and looked at the watch. "In about an hour," she replied. "But I left my dress here."

"Oh, what dress?"

"That dark blue one I wore to the opening of your museum," she said with a grin.

"Ah, my favorite."

She giggled and stood up. "Come on, let's go get ready."

Megamind wore what he considered casual: his black leather suit with the blue lightning on the front. He knew better than to wear spike and a cape – they were too evil-looking. And though his girlfriend preferred the white suit, he still thought he looked best in black.

"I just talked to Rachel," Roxanne said after they finished changing. "She's on her way."

"Okay." The blue alien reclined on his black leather couch and Roxanne sat on the other side, putting his feet on her lap. They stayed like this for a while, talking casually, until an alert on the monitors went off.

"She's here," Roxanne announced.

The couple rose from the couch and went to meet Rachel at the secret entrance.

She was two years younger than Roxanne, but looked like a twin. Her brown hair was longer, and she had light brown eyes (only proving Megamind's claim that no had eyes more beautiful than his Roxanne's), but otherwise they were practically identical.

"Roxie!" The young woman ran to her sister and threw her arms around her.

"Hi, Rach!" Roxanne said back.

Rachel smiled when she saw Megamind standing off to the side patiently. "Hi, Megsy."

"Ollo, Rachel." It depended on his mood, but he usually wasn't fond of the nickname his (hopefully) future sister-in-law had given him. He liked _Megs_ just fine, mostly because it was given to him by the love of his life, but _Megsy_? It just kind ruined whatever was left of his bad boy persona.

"Oh, I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited a guest to join us," Rachel said.

"Who is it?" Roxanne asked.

Her sister grinned. "My…_boyfriend_."

Megamind suddenly saw Roxanne's face go from that of a mature, witty reporter to that of a teenage girl. "You have a _boyfriend_?" she exclaimed. "Since _when_?"

Rachel chuckled. "Since last month."

"Last month? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Roxanne was about to retort, but then she caught Megamind snickering to himself and calmed down a bit. "What's his name?"

"His name is Bryan. He lives right here in Metro City, actually?"

"Really? What's his last name?"

"Anderson," Rachel told her sister.

"Bryan Anderson…" Roxanne thought for a moment, and Megamind did, too.

Then it came to him. "That guy who works at the comic book store?"

Roxanne snorted. She had no trouble imagining young Megamind spending hours a day reading comics, and if that was true, obviously he still paid the occasional visit.

"Yeah, that's him!" Rachel confirmed. "But he's not, like, a nerd, though. He has a mohawk, and he plays guitar."

"Wow. Does he have tattoos, too?" Roxanne asked, kind of kidding.

"Yes, he does," Rachel answered matter-of-factly. "A whole sleeve and his mom's name on his chest."

"Sounds like my kind of man," Megamind said.

Roxanne looked suspiciously at her boyfriend. "Since when are you into tattoos, Megs?"

"I grew up in prison, Roxanne," he reminded her. "_Everyone_ had tattoos."

"Oh, that's true. And would you ever consider getting one?"

The question surprised him slightly. "Do you _want_ me to get one?"

She shrugged. "If you want to. I have no problem with tattoos."

"I hope not," Rachel spoke up. "They're Bryan's passion."

"Well, I want to meet this Bryan," Megamind said. "Where is he?"

"He's meeting us at the restaurant," she told him. "He's working kind of late."

"Great! Let's go."

As they walked to the invisible car, Megamind couldn't help but notice how Roxanne stumbled as she walked. Those heels were at least two inches tall, and though she was usually elegant and a bit classy, she was clearly having trouble.

"Do you want to change your shoes?" he asked, concerned that she might break an ankle.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted.

He wasn't totally convinced. "Well, I want you to take them off on our back." He liked her feet; they were cute to him, plus he didn't want her to get hurt.

She smiled at his consideration. "Only if you rub my feet."

He chuckled. Roxanne definitely knew how to get her way.

* * *

><p>Like Rachel said, Bryan met them at the restaurant. His whole right arm, from wrist to shoulder, and stained with ink. It was a very colorful sleeve, but Megamind didn't have the patience to try and figure out what the tattoo was exactly.<p>

The four of them chatted and ate for a while, not even bothering to save room for dessert. Rachel was all over Bryan, nibbling his ear and running her fingers through his light brown mohawk, making the seasoned couple across the table a little uncomfortable, only because they were in a public place, even though they had been the same way when they were together. Now Roxanne was leaning against Megamind's shoulder with her bare feet up on the booth, and the pain did eventually get to her.

"So do you guys do any weird couple stuff?" Rachel asked suddenly, startling her sister out of her relaxed disposition.

"What?" she asked, sitting up. "What do you mean?"

"You know, goofy stuff. Like, Bryan will move my hand when I'm putting on make-up." Her boyfriend smiled proudly.

Roxanne was slowly beginning to understand what her quirky-minded little sister was implying, but Megamind was way ahead of her. "Oh! She hates when I do this." He titled Roxanne's chin up and kissed her for a few seconds, and then blew a puff of air right into her mouth, causing her cheeks to blow up like balloons. She pulled away the moment it happened, soon joining in the giggle fit that had erupted.

"And _he _hates when I do this." She followed the alien's previous action, lifting his chin and kissing him; then, even to his surprise, blew raspberries right against his mouth. He considered pulling away, but decided to play along and replied with his own supply of raspberries.

Roxanne was the first to back away, and eventually they were all laughing and snorting like fools, very much aware that all eyes were on them.

"You guys are too cute," Rachel said.

Roxanne put her elbow casually on Megamind's shoulder and smirked. "We know."

* * *

><p><strong>How do ya like them apples? This was really fun to write, so I hope you liked it. I hope it's not too OOC. Oh and sorry I didn't give Bryan any lines. He's kind of based on Chester from Linkin Park when he had a mohawk, but I forgot to fit it that Bryan wears glasses *facepalm*<strong>

**Oh! And I kind of snagged the name Rachel for Roxanne's sister from DisneyFanatic2364. It's the only name for a Ritchi sibling that I really like.**

**Uh, I think that's all. Kthnxluvyoubye!**


End file.
